narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoku Hayashi
' ' 'Shoku Hayashi '(はやししょく, Hayashi Shoku) ''is a jōnin of Kokorogakure and a personal bodyguard of Akihiro Kinnojo. He is a well known Lightning Release specalist and is also well known for the fact that he is unable to use any other chakra natures. Appearance Shoku is a tall and rather lean young man with spiky navy blue colored hair and dark colored eyes to match. Shoku stands at five feet and eight inches tall and weighs around one hundred sixty pounds. Normally Shoku doesn't dress in a flak jacket, the only time he would is if it were wartime. Normally Shoku wears a black trench coat and pants with black colored shoes to match. Shoku also wears his Kokorogakure ninja headband around his right arm and always carries his katana on his right hip. Personality Shoku is known for his very rash and strict nature. Shoku isn't afraid to tell people how he truly feels on something, therefore one must be absolutely cautious when asking Shoku about his opinion on a topic. Shoku believes that a shinobi should be emotionally tough and also doesn't tolerate crying. Shoku is the last person to offer up any sympathy to someone at a low point, in fact, Shoku has been known to kick people while they are done. Shoku also is the type to stick closely to the rules and he also takes it upon himself to make sure the other shinobi of Kokorogakure are following the rules as well. If Shoku catches a ninja acting against village law he will waste no time reporting that particular shinobi or taking action himself. Background Everyone in all of Kokorogakrue who was alive at the time remembers the day Shoku Hayashi was born. The day of Shoku's birth was also the day that the biggest storm hit the Land of Hearts. A hurricane whipped across the heart-shaped island of a nation stirring up strong gusts of wind and heavy rain. Thunder boomed and lightning zipped across the sky. Meanwhile while all of this was going, Shoku's mother was within Kokorogakure given birth. Right as young Shoku came into a world, a stray bolt of lightning struck the house in which his mother was given birth to him. The lightning bolt tore through the roof and killled Shoku's mother and the medical-nin who were inside helping his mother with the birth. The blast had struck right when young Shoku popped out. Right before the blast struck one of the medical-nin moved Shoku aside to tend Shoku's mother, the blast blew through the house and barely missed Shoku. The mother of Shoku and the medical-nin however were directly hit by the blast of lightning and killed upon impact. The bolt of lightning in particular was abnormal as large amounts of chakra radiated from it as it came down. Although Shoku wasn't struck by the lightning bolt he did recieve some adverse effects from the strike. Shoku's small body had soaked up the radiated lightning chakra. The lightning chakra sunk into young Shoku's system and altered all of the chakra in Shoku's body into that of lightning elemental chakra. From that very day onward Shoku would be rendered unable to utilize any chakra element other than that of lightning. Synopsis Abilites Nature Transformation Shoku was born with a natural affinity for the Lightning Release. As a birth deformity, Shoku was also born unable to utilize any other chakra natures. Therefore Shoku had no choice but to work and perfect his lightning chakra nature. In present time Shoku can use many different lighting-based techniques alongside his katana, Zanki, in which he can flow lighting chakra into. Kenjutsu Using Zanki his katana, Shoku has become a rather adept Kenjutsu user as well. Most Kenjutsu Shoku uses in combat also utilize his lighting affinity. Shoku will first flow lightning chakra into his katana and then perform quick slashing combinations with the blade of his sword dislodging electricity into his opponent. Quotes *(To unknown Kokorogakure missing-ninja) "Let me see...your crimes include murder and treason...unforgivable!" *(To Hirase Katsumoto) "You dimwit you are not worthy of protecting Lord Kokorokage!" Trivia *According to the Naruto'' Databook: **Shoku wishes to fight Hirase Katsumoto. **Shoku's main hobby is to sit outside during thunderstorms. *The bolt of lightning that struck Shoku's home when he was baby rendered him deaf in his right ear. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Chunin Category:Male Category:Kokorogakure Category:Characters